Here With Me
by xXSilentScream
Summary: Elsword is a poor red-haired boy going to a big rich school. His grades and popularity rates aren't good at all. But he did catch the eye of a certain new girl. Maybe he'll have a change in his high school life? Rated T for language.


**Silent: **I've been meaning to write an Elsword fan fiction, now here it is. Cx

**Rena: **Let me guess, Eve and Elsword?

**Silent: **Yup! X3

**Aisha: **Why not me and Els!

**Silent:** Because I don't like you paired up with anyone. .-.

**Elsword: **Me and Eve eh….*blushing and grinning like an idiot*

**Eve: **It sounds interesting…

**Chung: **They're meant for each other x)

**Silent: **Raven!

**Raven**: Disclaimer: Silent does not own Elsword; if she did she wouldn't be here writing fan fictions.

**Silent: **Atta boy!

**Summary: Elsword is a poor red-haired boy going to a big rich school. His grades and popularity rates aren't good at all. But he did catch the eye of a certain new girl. Maybe he'll have a change in his high school life? Rated T for language. **

**Note: Everyone in this fan fiction are human, no nasods, nothing like that. The classes are just going to be based on their hairstyles.**

**Eve: Code Nemesis (Age- 17) **

**Elsword: Infinity Sword (Age- 17)**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser (Age- 17)**

**Raven: Veteran Commander (Age- 18)**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker (Age- 17)**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch (Age- 16)**

**-Here With You-**

Elsword sat down on his seat tiredly. The young red-head was working all night yesterday in an extravagant restaurant; he got home by late midnight. Now Elsword was the first one to get to class since he thought he was running late. The red-head didn't have a chance to eat breakfast, so his stomach was growling loudly. If he passed out during class, Elsword would just go home and do nothing. To him school just interfered with his work. It was up to him to take care of his sister Elsa, since she was sick. Paying for the medical bills was the least thing he could do for her; though she kept insisting for him to go to school.

Elsword rested his arms against the desk and buried his face against them. Students started walking in the classroom, they were really loud. Especially Aisha.

"I can't believe that girl ruined my dress!" Aisha whined as she sat down.

"Relax Aisha, it's not like it was the only one in the world," Rena, a blond haired girl with green streaks in her hair sighed and sat down next to her.

"Uh, so? I so do not buy the same clothes twice!" Aisha rolled her eyes.

"Aisha-san maybe if you stopped being such an unpleasant child bad things wouldn't happen to you," a blond hair boy named Chung smiled at Aisha.

"Oh shut it Chung!" Aisha glared at the blond.

"He has a point Aisha, tch you're too annoying I swear…" said a black haired student known as Raven.

"Shut up Raven! You're just jealous that I'm richer than you," Aisha snorted.

"Whatever," Raven went to sit down; his in seat was in front of Elsword's.

"Next time I see _her_ I will kill her!" announced Aisha. Too many of the students were too busy to care of the loud Aisha. Rena just shook her head and tapped her foot impatiently against the carpeted floor.

"Nobody cares!" Elsword's head shot up as he yelled. Elsword blinked and realized what he just did. He wasn't one to mess with Aisha. She practically had saved him from living in the streets once.

"Idiot," Raven sighed.

"Oh…You _dare_ say that to me Elsword?" Aisha turned to look at Elsword with a lifted purple eyebrow. Elsword quickly shook his head and put it back down.

"Hah, pathetic." Aisha snickered.

The bell rung, the students sat down waiting for the teacher to come in. A few minutes later the teacher came in followed by a silver haired girl. Everybody got up and bowed, except for Elsword he was already dozing off.

"Good morning everyone let me introduce you to the new student Eve." Ms. Ariel smiled at the students.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Eve." Eve bowed. Many male students eyed her closely. Eve looked like a doll in a way; with golden eyes long silky silver hair and her porcelain skin which would glow under the light.

"Sit wherever you'd like," Ms. Ariel nodded.

Aisha's jaw dropped. She did not expect the new girl to be _Eve_. An angry aura formed around her as she clenched her pen tightly. Rena just shook her head again. _I will kill her,_ thought Aisha. Eve turned to look at the purple haired girl with a blank expression.

"Eve, you can sit wherever you like," repeated Ms. Ariel.

"Behind him," Eve pointed to the seat behind Elsword.

"Ara Han sits there; I don't think she'd like to see a peasant sitting in her seat." Aisha raised her hand and said.

"Ara Han won't be back until next year, Eve may sit there," Ms. Ariel said. The silver haired girl went to go sit in her new seat, she still felt Aisha's annoying glare but she just ignored it. Eve knew the type of girl Aisha was; all she had to do was ignore her.

"Elsword," Ms. Ariel called for the red hair boy.

"Ignore him, he won't wake up." Raven sighed.

Ms. Ariel sighed and started class. Many of the teachers had given up on Elsword since he would end dozing off period after period. A certain silver haired girl would keep her eye on him though.

"This is the so called psychical education?" Eve asked Rena. They were on their second to last period now which was psychical education. The current sport the class was in was archery.

"Yup! Now hurry up and change so I can show you the basics," Rena smiled. Eve quickly changed into her gym shorts and t-shirt, leaving her hair up in a ponytail. Rena liked Eve's petite figure, she never really liked being so busty.

"Are you staring Rena?" Eve tightened her ponytail as she asked.

"N-no it's just that you're really cute," Rena giggled making Eve lightly blush.

"Let's go!" Rena took Eve's hand and around out to the field.

Aisha stood behind the lockers listening carefully to the girl's conversation. She couldn't believe that Rena! Just leaving her alone like that for the new girl. Aisha shrieked of anger, and stormed after.

"Who made the witch pissed off?" Raven raised an eyebrow at the Aisha walking towards him and Elsword angrily.

"Oh great…" Elsword sighed putting his bow down.

"You!" Aisha pointed to Elsword, who surprisingly made it to this period.

"What?" Elsword looked at the purple haired girl.

"I don't want you ever near that new girl, ever! Or else…" Aisha told Elsword with an evil like grin.

"What new girl?" Elsword blinked.

"That silver haired weirdo!" Aisha spat.

"You mean Eve?" Raven crossed his arms.

"Ew, don't even say her name!" Aisha threw her arms in the air dramatically and walked away.

"What's her deal?" Elsword scratched his head.

Raven sighed as he grabbed Elsword's head and forced him to turn to look at Eve. Elsword was confused at first until he saw the two girls. One was the blond; the other was the silver haired Aisha told him not to get near.

"See her? The girl with the flat chest is Eve." Raven said.

"Oh, she's not _that _flat," Elsword stared at Eve. His eyes went down and up, observing her every inch. Elsword never really liked big breasts like Raven did. He though small breasts were cute, especially Eve's. Raven let go of Elsword's head and went back to putting his bow back together.

"Wow…" Elsword ogled Eve as she shot arrows at the targets. Just slightly, Elsword saw Eve smile. Rena had blocked his view with her back since she wrapped her arms around Eve in a tight hug. _She's beautiful,_ Elsword thought.

"She's a beauty isn't she," Chung stood next to Elsword spooking him.

"Y-yeah," Elsword nodded.

"You can tell by her movements that she's gracious, definitely a keeper. I might even ask her out one day. No, you're my friend I wouldn't do such a thing," Chung chuckled and scratched his cheek with his index finger.

"Wait, what?" Elsword tilted his head at Chung with a puzzled look. Chung just shrugged and went back to his shooting area.

"You're doing great Eve!" Rena beamed.

"Thank you Rena," Eve bowed her head.

"Oh stop with the bowing it's so weird!" Rena giggled. Eve lifted her head up and noticed Elsword staring at her. Eve went back to shooting with Rena. Elsword went back with Raven.

"Archery sucks!" Aisha whined.

"Maybe if you stopped playing with your little toy wands and took psychical education more seriously you wouldn't have so much trouble," Chung smiled and said calmly to Aisha.

"Whatever!" Aisha rolled her eyes.

The last period was just independent studying, something Elsword wouldn't ever care for. Eve stared at his back blankly. It was small to her, almost as if it needed something to help it feel stronger. Without thinking it through Eve poked Elsword's back. He didn't respond to her action, so she poked his back again then again.

"What…?" Elsword groaned as he sat up looking side to side.

"Hello," Eve smiled as she greeted Elsword.

It almost felt as if Elsword's world stopped when he turned to around to see Eve smiling at him. He felt his knees weaken and his stomach twist nervously. For a second it was as if the two of them were the only ones in the classroom.

"H-hey…" Elsword looked down shyly replying to her greeting.

"Your name is Elsword, is it now?" Eve placed her palm under her chin resting it.

"Yeah, and you're Eve right?" Elsword scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Why do you fall asleep in all of the classes?" asked Eve casually.

"I'm just…really tired," Elsword sighed.

"Oh, I see." Eve turned to look out the window.

Boy did Elsword think she was gorgeous. He liked the way her hair would fall on her face naturally, the silver locks tempted him to touch it. Elsword looked the side facing down. What should he say? What if he screwed up talking to her like the other students he's met? Elsword let out a frustrated sigh and turned to look at Eve again.

"C-can I touch your hair?" he asked Eve shyly. Eve looked at him confused then nodded her head. Elsword stretched his hand out to touch Eve's hair until he felt a slap across his face.

"_What_ are you doing!?" Aisha had slapped Elsword and asked harshly. The class immediately turned their attention to them.

"N-nothing!" Elsword quickly pulled his hand away and bowed his head at Aisha. Eve looked at Aisha with a raised eyebrow and her chin resting against her palm.

"Are you two lovers?" Eve asked.

"Ew, with him uh no!" Aisha replied disgusted.

"I see," Eve turned to look back outside the window.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" Aisha crossed her arms glaring at Eve.

"Shouldn't you pop that zit already?" Eve pointed out not even looking at Aisha.

"Eeeek!" Aisha shrieked and ran out the classroom covering her face. The class bursted into laughs, even Raven let out a chuckle. Chung had his eyes closed with a smile on his face; inside he was dying of laughter. Eve turned to look at Rena with thumbs up, and Rena did the same back.

"Way to go Eve!" one of the students laughed. Eve just shrugged and looked once more out the window. She took a glance at Elsword who had his head slammed against his desk. Taking a small glance at Elsword, Eve poked his back.

"What do you want…" he groaned.

"I like it when you talk to me," Eve said softly.

"Well I don't! You're just another spoiled rich brat that cares about popularity!" Elsword's head shot up and yelled. Elsword knew that wasn't true, he just snapped without wanting to.

"Oh, no he didn't…" Rena heard and she got up ready to throw Elsword out the window.

"Wait," Chung grabbed Rena by the wrist and pulled her down to her seat.

"He just insulted my best friend!" Rena glared.

"Just wait," Chung sighed.

Raven turned to look at Eve matter-of-factly. He was curious on what her response was going to be.

Eve got up and stood next to Elsword facing him. She grabbed a big lock of his hair and forced him to turn towards her, and so he did.

Slap!

Eve slapped him across the face making Elsword go flying three desks back. Eve didn't even use all her strength. Raven's eyes widen not expecting her to do that. He sighed and turned to look at his untouched book.

"Daaaaamn," Rena whistled. The rest of the class was just staring at Eve and Elsword, waiting to see Eve's next deadly slap.

"What was that for!?" Elsword rubbed his throbbing cheek. Her slap hurt a hundred times more than Aisha's.

"There was a fly," Eve said blankly.

"What brute strength," Chung clapped while smiling.

"Screw you…" Elsword ran off leaving Eve standing there. Eve stared at the Elsword that ran off with a red cheek. She smiled slightly and went back to her seat. Students went back to "studying". Eve continued looking out the window.

**Silent:** Bi-polar enough Elsword?

**Elsword:** She didn't have to slap me!

**Eve:** Your insult was rude….

**Aisha:** Why am I so mean? T^T

**Silent: **You look like a spoiled little brat alright. ._.

**Chung:** When will the romance happen?

**Silent:** Depending on my mood, maybe soon?

**Raven: **Thanks for reading, now go wait a month for her to upload the next chapter. -.-

**Silent:** QOQ I'll try to upload soon okay!

**Rena: **Leave a review~!


End file.
